dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 1 Episode 30: Calling Card
Participants Cho 1.1.jpg|Cho Kiriyu|link=Cho Kiriyu Connor COLORED AGAIN.png|Connor Ryoji|link=Connor Ryoji I (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8lcc7uycho&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlZDcKRtLlV-JKVQjMsIcoI&index=23 ) High noon in Kasaihana City’s District one, and Connor Ryoji would’ve been walking round Ryojiville, his self-established part of District 1. He had his hands in his grey sweat pant pockets, with a black hoodie over his white wife beater. His feet showed to have socks on them with a pair of nike flip flops as he strolled down the street past familiar faces that knew him well. He waved and nodded back at the people he’d be quick to call his family if he needed to. Even then though thoughts plague him in the back of his mind. About this whole Danchou business…he presses onwards. What other choice does he honestly have at this piot? Connor continues down the street and as he does he takes note he woud’ve been shoulder bumped by a young kid. “Watch where your going kid.” “Yeah..” Connor kept on walking when his foot stepped on something. It wasn’t to hard that he didn’t catch himself. Lifting his foot and looking down he’d see it was a phone. Picking it up he’d look at the screen savor. “huh?” there was a picture of a young looking kid with black hair. Connor guessed he was probably aisan. There was a woman in the picture with him. “Hm. Someone lost their…” Connor turned around to see if it was the kid he had bumped into just a few seconds ago. “Hey kid!” the kid would’ve been wearing a red hoodie, with shadow over his face, so you couldn’t particulary tell how he looked. Hell Connor didn’t even know if this was the same kid and he didn’t bother to try and read this kid’s negative emotions to see if he could get a follow up on him. “Gah dammit. I should just leave this shit here…it’s password protected anyway, the hell am I supposed to do with this.” Washi would’ve appeared beside Connor with his arms folded. “Connor…come on now. This might be small to you but phones now aday’s mean the world to some people. Besides if I had to guess by this pic alone I’d say the boy is an only child, and his father either walked out on him or is passed away.” “You got all that from a picture?” “Well if anyone was going to have just themselves and their mother you’d wonder where the father and if he had any other siblings. Seeing as how he could’ve easily had a family picture it seems logical. Though..we don’t know if that’s the same boy or not.” Connor stuffed the phone in his pocket, having a look of resentment on his face. “I’m sitting here going to see if Claymore completed that Life Model Droid and you sitting here telling to me return some dinky phone. I should’ve crushed the shit…” Connor grumbled, following where he’d seen the kid go into before he looked at the sign. “Uh oooooh….” Washi replied. “It’s one of Dog Bites U-Clubs. Connor maybe we should…just give the phone to someone else and tell them to go in.” Connor let a devlish grin spread across his face. “Now why in the world would I do that? It’s my civil duty to return this phone to it’s owner washi.” “No, no, no. You’re trying to start trouble in the Yakuza Community and you know how king disagress with that.” “I’ll put my hood on.” Connor did just that walking into the U-Club. He walked inside. It was noon so it was pretty dead. Not even a single fight going on. Connor made his way over to the bar area, and leaned over it, making sure to keep his face a bit more hidden so as not to reveal who he was exactly. “Hey you guys got fighters right?” “Sure do. You looking for one in particular.” Connor would’ve smoothly pulled out the phone and held up the picture. The bartender took a look and looked away for a moment reaching for a glass to clean. “He’s in the gym area. Take the hallway over there to the end and take a left. You can’t miss it.” Connor nodded to this notion and made his way to said hallway. Turning the corner he heard the distant sounds of a punching bag. Peeking around the corner he’d look inside. There was only one person in the damn gym. Lo and behold his picture matched his description perfectly. Only difference is this kid seems to have gotten a good bit more defined in his shoulders and muscle tone than the appeance he’d had in this photo. Connor would’ve lowered his hood and began to walk inside, making sure to shut the door behind him. “Hey kid. You dropped your phone when you bumped into me a while back.” The black haired kid also known as Cho Kiriyu would’ve taken the phone from Connor. Stopping the punching bag with his left hand and holding the phone with his right. “Thanks…damn my screens messed up. Something else of mine broken today…oi.” Cho would’ve looked back up to Connor. “Thanks. My names Cho. Cho Kiriyu.” Cho Kiriyu is your typical asian martial artist. He's not exactly the most muscular or buff indidvidual but he has a very regular workout routine and diet that keep him in fairly good shape. He has slicked back black hair, short, but well kept, brown eyes, and a tough demeanor. He never really seems to be all the way there by the way he gazes at things, but you can tell he's the type to pay attention to his surroundings by habit. Cho is very quiet and not very talkative at all in the slightest. Once you get to know him however, he's actually quite the little comedian. He always keeps an open and keen mind, but does suffer from ADHD so he can be very shortly attentive at times. That being said he tends to keep his cool even in situations he shouldn't, but it's little things that can and will set his temper off. Martial arts is his outlet, allowing him to vent his frustrations silently rather than needing someone to talk to. Connor extended his hand out and shook it. “I’m Connor Ryoji. Whoa, you’ve got a pretty good rip. How old are you anyway?” Cho pulled his hand back and put his MMA glove back on. “I’m seventeen…don’t spout that aloud though. To be in the fights you have to be of legal age. No one wants to see a minor getting his ass kicked for money.” Connor folded his arms. “I’m not much older than you. Even though I sure as hell feel like it.” Connor rubbed his back. “What made you start off so young? If you’re not legal you don’t have to compete you should be honing your skills and that shitty upper cut of yours.” Cho replied for a moment until he realized what exactly Connor said. “It’s kind of personal. If I tell anyone I’m pretty sure it wont end well for me or m- Hey! My uppercut isn’t shitty in the slightest. I was trained in the arts of Karate and Chinese boxing, so I know what the hell I’m doing. I just have to…adjust when I’m in the ring.” Connor looked Cho up and down. “Uh huh.” Connor would’ve extended his palm towards Cho’s ribs and pushed against it. Cho winced and took a few steps back, holding his hadns against it to numb the pain. “The hell is your problem?!” “You’re broken kid. I can see it all in your body language. You throw these fights don’t you.” “What? N-no of course not. I’m just not as good as I should be because I…hold back a lot. That’s all” Connor smacked his lips a couple of times before he sighed and shrugged, holding that pose as he spoke the next sentence. “I mean hey to each his own maybe you get off on pain or some weird shit like that. I know I do, so who am I to judge? What I do know is this.” Connor got a bit more serious as he stuffed his hands into his pocket walking around behind Cho and looking at the gym. “Dog Bite, the Kaicho of the Inugami is a snake in the grass. He’s no good for anyone nor is he good TOO anyone. I feel like he might be stringing you along for the ride.” Connor looked up at the big werehouse style windows. The sun was practically lighting up this entire gym. He turned to see a weight rack tapping it a couple of times. “he didn’t look at Cho, but rather looking at the equipment and walking around. “Is he holding your mother against you?” Cho began to get a bit defensive… he was smarter than most and answered quickly. “No. that’s crazy my mothers at home waiting for me. I’m just here training before my afternoon match at one.” Connor walked back over to the punching bag pushing it a little bit. “She’s probably held up in a hospital somewhere. You’re seventeen. You could be working to pay off the hospital bill but nah. You want that quick easy money. I bet he offered to…support the bill. Put some money in your pocket if you win or take some losses for him right?” Cho took off the MMA gloves getting aggriavated. “I’m gonna go sit in the locker room for a while. I don’t need this right now, you don’t know me and the other way around. Leave me alone.” Cho walked over to the bench and started packing his stuff up. Connor lightly punched the bag a few times, putting up his boxing guard. II “My mom was murdered.” Cho stopped packing his stuff and barely looked back over his shoulder. “Yeah I’ve heard that one before. Nice meeting you Connor.” The last punch Connor threw against the bag would’ve made a much louder ‘TH-WHAP!!!” sound that echoed through the gym. It made Cho jump a bit. “My mother left me when I was…mmm. Seven I think. Sometimes I forget. I got my skull cracked open when I was young so stuff comes and goes. Not really.” Connor turned around to look Cho in the eyes, to show he was in a bit of a serious talking mood. “She left without a trace. Without so much of a word. I’ve no idea where she went off to. Only to hear years later at the age of 23 that she was murdered in the skylands. “ Connor’s jaw tightened a bit as he blinked and looked away for a second. “It’s been gnwing at my mind for weeks...i’ve got so much to take care of so much to run. I have to make time to find her killer amongst other things going on in the city. But I know this: I haven’t forgotten about her. I spend every day wishing that the last thing I told my mother was “I love you” instead of “I want chocolate cake for dinner.” Connor walked closer to Cho. He saw down on the bench beside his stuff. “Dog Bites not an honest guy Cho. For all you know he could be pulling the rug fright from underneath your feet. He might not even be paying the bill. Hell he might’ve been the one who put her there in the first place. I know his methods better than anyone. He’s not a fighter but a manipulator. Uses his words to sway opinions. He knows the human psychology well and uses it to his advantage. In other words he’s just one dirty son of a bitch and I think you’d be better off not trusting that guy for a single second. Now I however see potential in you, even though you look like complete shit right now.” Connor would’ve stood up, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. “Join my clan instead of his dick heads. I’ll pay your mom’s hospital bill and even get my wife to take a look at her and see if this is something she can fix up real quick.” Cho blinked a bit. “Is your wife a doctor? Can you gurentee she…she can do something?” Connor nodded. “She’s no doctor but she is part dragon. They do super cool tricks and shit so…I don’t see why she wouldn’t be able to identify something. “ Cho looked off to the side. “Part…dragon. You’re married to a dragon. Look I’m no stranger to chi and stuff but this is a little much. Still…I have to lose the fight tonight. I can’t afford to win or Dog Bite is gonna have my head. “ “No he won’t get ready for your match alright? Oh before you do. Let me fix that shitty uppercut. Sorry but Karate and Chinese Kenpo won’t teach you how to have the most effective hands. Look take a boxing stance. You DO know boxing…right? Somewhat? Any at all?” Cho shook his head. “None. I never took the time to learn when I’d learned the others.” Connor sighed. “Mimic my stance. Let’s start from the brief basics. That’s all you really need to know just to pull off his one move.” Cho nodded and decided that a free lesson was a free lesson for a reason. That being said, he’d go ahead and follow Connor’s instructions and the two of them would’ve went over these basics together. *An hour and some change later* The crowd at the U Club would’ve been jumping for literally joy! They’d been promised an early after noon match and that’s exactly what they were going to get! As usual Cho was always the crowd opening beating dummy. He’d make the promising new guys look a lot better than they actually were, taking beating after beating from them in order to gain Dog Bite some revenue and make himself a little cash on the side. He wasn’t very fond of it in all honest but what choice did he honestly have at this point? Least that’s what he always used to tell himself until he was made a very promising offer today. In the crowd of this bout would’ve been none other than Connor Ryoji. Wearing a hoodie to shadow out the majority of his face and looking as a participant in the audience. He stood there, arms folded with Washi talking to him in his head. “You think he’ll actually listen to you? He just met you, you know. You can’t really blame the kid for not wanting to be to trusting of you off the bat. He might think you’re just another dog bite.” Connor shrugged and replied. “Maybe he will maybe he won’t. it’s his choice to trust me but we’ll see where it goes. I know the feeling of wanting to do for your mother no matter the cost. So I can sort of relate to the pain he’s feeling and the punishment he’s going through. What he needs to learn is that if he’s really going to help his mother he’s going to find people he can trust and not just take the first thing offered to him. That’s a fools errand…: “ Washi nodded in agreement and the both of them would watch as the match insued. Introductions already over and done with, the bell would ring and the fight would’ve been on! DING DING DING Cho would’ve stepped into the center of the ring extending his fist towards the opposing fighter. The opposing fighter named Frank would’ve fist bumped him back and the two would’ve begun to circle each other. Cho was acting a bit funny…as if his mind was distracted by something and it was. He was unsure how to go about this match up. As they circled each other frank would’ve bucked towards Cho, and cho would’ve leaned back a bit not sure whether to fall for it or get on the defensive. Cho decided to stand in place his gaud a bit wide but that’s how he was taught to fight at base. When his opponent came in with a straight right, Cho was expected to take the hit, like all the other times but not this time! Cho would’ve clenched his fist tightly and thrown up his left forearm to block and deflect the punch before throwing out his own right hand! The hand pierced through the air and as it did Frank would’ve blocked the punch with the palm of his hand stepping back a bit. Frank would’ve raised a brow. “Hey kid the hell do you think you’re doing? Don’t go getting uppity just cause dog bite couldn’t attend today. You’re supposed to take the beating and get me into the ranks so quit playing around. “ Cho lowered his head a bit, his stance shifting into something he was more comfortable with his. His right hand extended outwards open palm and his left hand bent at the elbow, while staying relatively close by his waist. His legs were spread wider than his shoulders, as his the right side of his body was facing frank’s direction. Cho was ready to use everything he’d know to take this guy down! “Tell dog bite to bite me.” Cho replied. Frank shook his head laughing a bit. “Oh ho hooooo…you shouldn’t have said that kid. You’re done for real this time!” Frank would’ve come in trying to throw a fast front heel kick towards cho’s gut! Cho would have swung his left arm down and vertical to block the kick and deflect it off of his course, only to step forward with his right foot, stomping the ground and gathering power! He stepped into Franks personal space before throwing a one two straight punch combination! “HUA-HA!!!” Each punch impacted a different area of attack. The right hand impacted his opponents left pictorial muscle and the left hand impacted the solar plexus. Both attacks leaving large red whelps on his body and making him stumble back a bit! Frank was no amateur. In fact he’d won 2 armature league underground MMA championships and was trying to get back into the game. This fight was his only ticket to do that but he had to win to get there Frank would’ve come in attacking violently! Throwing a right, left, and uppercut fashion elbow strikes towards cho’s head! Cho put his arms up to block the right and the left attack but the uppercut elbow slipped right through his guard! Cho’s head went flying up and in a backwards motion! He kept his footing however as in Karate you’re taught to be about as unmovable as a mountain or a statue! Using the power form that footing he’d raise his right hand in a knife hand fashion and bring it down towards Franks neck with a chop! The chop impacted and caused Franks neck to wrap around his hand for a moment before Cho would’ve launched his left foot up into a high roundhouse kick! The curve of his foot slamming on the head of Frank sent him stumbling over for a brief moment but that’s when frank finally retaliated! Griping Cho’s foot and leaping up only to encase his legs around Cho’s leg and let himself fall to the ground and with gravity playing it’s part in the mayhem Cho would’ve found himself on the ground trapped in a kneebar! http://i1376.photobucket.com/albums/ah7/Lightningchimer/Hand%20to%20Hand/7_zpsf0ucdjyf.gif Cho goes down to the ground grunting in pain as Frank has a tight hold! The knee bar is almost complete as he prepares to end it here and snap Cho’s knee in two! Connor yells out “FLEX YOUR ASS SON!” Cho had no idea what he meant by that but he did just that and by doing so, he’d have bought himself some time! The kneebar only works when you’ve hyper extended the leg completely and in an advert direction. With the flexing the butt maneuver he can bend his knee buying him a little bit more time to think of something.”SIT UP AND PULL!” Connor screamed out to Cho and Cho sat himself up, and started pulling on Franks leg! “Hey that’s cheating!” Cho would’ve then pulled himself away escaping franks grip, before darting back forward and drawing his right leg back only to put Frank dead in his shit!!! http://i1376.photobucket.com/albums/ah7/Lightningchimer/Hand%20to%20Hand/punt_zpsvfq3mb2m.gif Cho would’ve stopped his momentum turning around to see Frank stumbling to get up but stil getting up! Connor furrowed his brow in frustration. “Geez what’s this guy’s jaw made of, iron?” Washi commented on the subject. “The kid is good but he’s no pro. His strikes can only generate so much force alone. Either that or he’s afraid of his own potential. Not everyone wants to hurt people like you.”Connor shrugged. “This is very true still though…I think he can do it if he tries hard enough.” Cho and Frank squared up again and Franks stance changed slightly…he took on muay thai role while Cho switched to his chinese kenpo, taking such stance in the ring. “Muay Thai huh…” Cho narrowed his eyes only encountering this style by sight, never outright by experience. Cho rushed in but that was a mistake on his part as Frank would’ve rushed in as well but rather than a punch he’d put Cho into a clench! His girp on the back of cho’s neck near absolute as he held on to his head with strong forearms, bringing his knee up and smashing it into Cho’s nose! “GHK!” Cho was officially leaking as a stream of blood began to stream form his muzzle! As it did, he would’ve had a wide eye’d look of pain on his face, but he wouldn’t even be allowed to have a moment as Frank would’ve kneed him two, no three more times in his stomach before letting the clench go, and throwing a right elbow at cho’s left temple and coming back around to finish it all with a left roundhouse kick to Cho’s ear! http://i1376.photobucket.com/albums/ah7/Lightningchimer/Hand%20to%20Hand/knees_zpssephugd7.gif II the kick connected and cho’s body started to lean towards the ground. He could feel his conscious slipping away form his grasp. Frank didn’t hold back in any of those hits and the bruises on Cho’s face showed that perfectly as he got ready to let himself. Go. “Damn…I guess that’s all I really had to begin with huh.” Cho as he was going down caught sight of Connor simply staring at him. Those crimson Red Eyes looking at Cho with…disappointment. “Why is he looking at me like that…like I failed or didn’t live up to his expectations…who the hell are you huh…Connor Ryoji.” Cho felt a spark in him being looked at like that from someone he didn’t even know began to boil him up a bit. He said they had the same pain but Cho felt differently. “DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!” (https://youtu.be/ffFBdWBp0NE?t=1m11s )Cho screamed out of nowhere as his body shot up from seemingly going down! As it would’ve seemed somewhat impossible from his angle cho would’ve thrown his arms forward, twisting and contorting his body, until his legs followed behind him and completed his full body rotation lashing out his momentum built left leg at Franks temple!!! http://i1376.photobucket.com/albums/ah7/Lightningchimer/Hand%20to%20Hand/jSq0SQi_zps7zct8fed.gif “That one rocked him.” Connor spoke to himself looking at Franks face! The whites of his eyes were showing that hit did more damage than Cho even probably thought he was capable of. Frank stumbled on to his back, falling onto the mat before scooting back and picking himself up. A close near fall as the crowd began to go crazy finally seeing the underdog of the ring, the one who got scrapped off the mat match, after match was now fighting to win something! Cho stood back up to his full height but instead of using his karate or chiense kenpo…he took a boxing stance this time. The guard was a little wide this time though, just like Connor’s boxing stance. “Are you…sure he’s ready to use that? You didn’t teach him very much about boxing…you showed him an uppercut.” Connor would’ve smirked at that. “You must’ve been lost in your own thoughts. Other wise you’d know why all he’d need is one uppercut.” Frank wipped his mouth putting his guard back up. “Pft! Don’t get cocky you little shit…this is far from over.” Frank would’ve darted at Cho, leaning forward a bit and keeping his hands close to his body. When he got within striking range, he’d lash his right arm at cho, only to have it blocked! He threw two more punches with a follow up roundhouse kick! The puches were blocked as well and cho ducked the kick like it was nothing. “I have to see it….” Frank would’ve tried to put cho in the clench and Cho let it happen. “Is it..is it here?” Cho thought. “No…” he answered himself before side kicking Frank in the gut to create distance again. He thought back to when Connor was teaching him a thing or two. :::Flashback:::“Remember the only way to get a good ass uppercut is thorugh a combination of YOUR throwing. Any fighter knows that when they go in they have a chance to get a counter uppercut so they expect this type of thing. Sure you might get a good one in but nah. You need to be on the offensive when you wanna go for it. “ Cho furrowed his brow. “So…I just attack and THEN throw it.” Connor shook his head. “No, no, no I said combination kid. You have to be on the offensive even if your opponent is too.” “So it IS a counter.” Connor face palmed himself. “look it is and it isn’t, depending on WHEN you throw it. There’s this moment it’s hard to explain…but like when I take posture to do it…the moment just glows in my head. Like… “:::Flashback end::: As the fight continued Cho kept the memory of Connor’s last word in his head! Frank would’ve dipped to the right only to juke back left coming in with a roundhouse kick that would’ve been aiming to take cho’s head form his shoulders. As it was, Cho’s eyes widened, as he heard his and Connor’s voice exclaiming in his head: “THERE IT IS!” Cho lowered his arm to take the blunt of the kick! Impacting his left foot against cho’s right arm with a “SNAP!” Cho’s shoulder was instantly dislocated! “NGH!” A grunt of gritted teeth was all that was heard before Cho threw that dislocated limb back using all of his strength to even move the damn arm through willpower and basing his right fist into Frank’s nose! The gloved hand digging into his opponents nose and a loud “POP” noise heard as his shoulder popped back into place! Cho’s foot stomped forward, denting the mat beneath his feet. He remembered the exact form of the punch as images of Connor’s motions of the uppercut flashed in his head! “Ooooooh” Washi spoke. “It was THAT upper cut.” Connor chuckled for a second before his eyes squinted for a minute making sure Cho had successfully preformed..the Savage Shoryuken. Cho will launch a boxing style uppercut, though with this particular uppercut it's much more deadly and potent, simply because of it's posture and speed. The punch itself is a cross between a hook and an uppercut. It is also known in boxing as a three-quarter uppercut, or as a shovel hook. It strikes from an unexpected angle and can catch a fighter unaware. The Smash is best suited for in-fighters, which rely heavily on sheer power to destroy opponents who come in contention with it. In this case Cho's body would bend itself towards the back angle in which case Cho simultaneously takes a step inwards, pushing off of whatever foot he chooses from his position. With that he then thrust not only his attacking arm, but his upper body into the smash like punch, aiming his opponents stomach. With or without feral intent this move could indeed cripple a person if used correctly, but it can be redirected for a less lethal impact. Cho’s right fist literally began jet streaming from his left side and when Frank’s body was on it’s way back form that impactful face it, it was murder she wrote, when Cho’s fist found it’s home in Franks stomach! “KA-THOOM!!” The sound of rubber stinging skin echoed throughout the ring as Cho dug his fist into Franks gut, the uppercut taking it’s toll! The second part of this move was mainly cho putting his own lift into it by raising his body with his opponent still on the end of his fist and launching them into the air!! http://i1376.photobucket.com/albums/ah7/Lightningchimer/Hand%20to%20Hand/2%20piece_zps1ea3hxol.gif The crowed fell silent! Frank’s body soared into the air, at least 15 feet high! His body twisting like a rag doll flying through a video game as his body cleared the cage completely! A group of people sitting at a table had no choice but to move as Frank’s body came crashing down on the wooden circle! Breaking the table as he was laid out flat on the floor. His breathing was nothing more than weezing as blood leaked form the corners of his mouth. The crowd began to hoop and holler again as the announcer stepped into the ring and grabbed Cho’s arm raising it into the air an speaking. “I CAN’T BELIEVE IT BUT IT’S TRUE! THE WINNER IS CHO KIRIYUUUUU!” Cho had one eye open gritting and grinding his teeth. Connor nodded. “Hm. Not bad. I heard the bones crack in that left arm though. That shit’s broken.” “Connor you taught him a move that takes special training to pull off. The kid wasn’t ready. “ Connor closed his eyes and put a finger to his lips going “Shhhhh….you hear that?” Washi and Connor both used their senses to listen to Cho’s body. There was a fient crackling noise coming from it. The bones inside of Cho’s arm were beginning to put themselves back into allignement with one another by instinct of doing so. “See there? He’ll be fine. A few months time I’ll have that boy as one of my generals in no time. Not to mention, that but I smelt it on him the moment I stepped into the gym with him. He’s got some Dragon Kang in him somewhere. I’m around that scent every day. His isn’t as strong… but it’s there. Why it’s there I do not know. “ Connor would’ve turned and started making his way to the locker room. Cho came running after him with excitement in his eyes. “You saw that? That was pure legitness!” Connor nodded. “Nice job. Here I picked up the winnings I put on you. That’s 20 grand, take that and go pay some of that hospital bill. If you’re really serious joining up with me, meet me the Songoku Park in District 1 tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon. Don’t be late alright?” Cho took the money looking at it for a moment before talking to Connor again before he’d stepped out the door. “Hey Connor.” Connor stopped. “Hm?” “If you ever..need any help finding your mom or something…I mean.” “Don’t stress it. You’re not strong enough to help me yet. We’ll fix that. See ya kid.” Connor waved without looking at him and made his way outside. Heading down the street it was still a tad early in the day so he could be doing something right now if he really wanted to. However this time he got a call form Claymore. “Hellooooooo.” “Alright Connor I’ve fixed you up. Come on by and pick em up and get him outta here. Once again-“ “Yes I know I owe you. I got it.” Connor hung up the phone and sighed. “I think I need to send Yumi and the kids back to Kang. Running low on funds…” Connor shrugged and corner frowned, before making his way home. Meanwhile news had spread rather quickly about Cho's decision to start winning. To ears he might not have even meant to be heard.. Category:Saga 1 Category:Demon Eyes Ryoji